


Cat and Co.

by djchika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffity fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: Based on the prompt: “You’re adopting the cat that I’ve been trying to adopt for a week now”





	

 

“STOP!”

The panicked voice almost made Lena drop the orange ball of fur she was holding. She would never of course. She wasn’t a monster like her mother, but she had startled the cat enough that it sank his claws into her coat just almost catching her skin.

She turned around careful not to jostle the cat even more and found herself face to face with a mess of blonde hair.

“Excuse me?” Lena asked, raising a meticulous eyebrow. She had been yelled at for many reasons. Trying to adopt a stray was not one of them.

“Please don’t take her,” the owner of the hair replied, finally pushing it off her face to reveal pleading blue eyes.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” the girl behind the counter interrupted. "Miss Luthor already signed the adoption papers.”

“Siobhan,” the woman, Kara, growled which Lena noted unfortunately sounded more like it was coming from an angry puppy than an actual intimidating creature. “James and Winn said they were going to hold her for me.”

“Whoops,” Siobhan told Kara with a polite smile that Lena knew really meant, 'I’m so happy to be making you miserable because I hate you but I’m not allowed to do that blatantly so I’m doing this instead’. It was a smile she had perfected after years in an all girls boarding school.

Siobhan handed Lena the bag of pet food and toys she had bought, the same polite smile on her if with less hate. “I hope Streaky enjoys his new home, Miss Luthor.”

She threw Kara a last smirk before leaving the counter and heading to the back.

Beside her Kara sighed defeated. “I’m sorry for yelling at you but I’ve been trying to adopt him but my landlord was being difficult and I was waiting for him to say yes even though my lease clearly says I can have pets and -“ she let out another frustrated huff. “None of which is your fault,” Kara told Lena, with an apologetic smile. "Is it okay if I hold her? I just want to say goodbye."

Lena nodded, unsure what to make of the situation. She handed the cat to Kara who promptly made cooing noises at him.

“I’m so sorry I won’t be able to take you home,” Kara talked to the cat softly, “But Miss Luthor seems like a very nice lady and she’ll be your new mommy.”

“It’s Lena.”

Kara smiled, still holding Streaky protectively in her arms. “See, your new mommy Lena isn’t just pretty she has a pretty name too.”

Lena laughed. “Are you trying to butter me up so you can talk me out of adopting him?”

“Honestly, I don’t think my landlord is ever going to let me keep him so I’m just glad I was able to say goodbye.”

“Maybe you don’t have to say goodbye. I travel a lot for business so I’m going to need someone to take care of him when I’m away.”

Kara’s face immediately brightened. “You’re giving me visiting privileges? You don’t even know me.”

“I like to think I’m a good judge of character, Kara…"

“Danvers.”

“Okay, Kara Danvers,” Lena said teasingly, “Now that I know your name how about we get a cup of coffee and you tell me more about yourself?”

—————

It was nothing more than a casual arrangement. Kara would come over at Lena’s whenever Lena had to leave the city, sleeping at the enormous guest bedroom that was bigger than her own living room.

Eventually it turned into whenever Lena was out of town and on Monday nights because it was the worst day of the week for both of them and needed pot stickers and cat cuddles to get them through the rest of the week.

Then it happened so often that it got her sister curious.

“Are you moving in with Lena? Cause that’s pretty fast even for lesbian standards."

“I am not!” Kara spluttered. “We’re not even dating. We’re just -“

“Adopted a cat and going home to the same apartment every night?” Maggie asked.

Kara blushed. “Well if you put it that way it does sound like we’re doing what you said. But there’s nothing going on with me and Lena.” After a beat, Kara added, “I don’t even think she likes girls that way.”

Maggie laughed, “Trust me little Danvers, she’s playing on our team.”

“Are you on our team?” Alex teased Kara, “Cause you’re going to need a uniform.”

“Can’t I just be on everyone’s team. Why do I have to pick a side?”

Alex shook her head, smiling at Kara affectionately. “Wouldn’t have expected any different from you, sis.”

—————

The first time they kiss is far from perfect, cut short by a loud crash when Streaky decided he had enough of being ignored and had pushed a wine glass to the floor.

Lena cringed but made no effort to move. “Can we just ignore him, please?”

“He’s going to do it again,” Kara warned even if moving from the couch was the last thing she wanted. “And the wine is going to stain your carpet.”

“Screw the carpet,” Lena said her eyes trailing over Kara’s lips again. Slowly Lena head moved closer to Kara’s, her breath ghosting against her lips when suddenly another crash made them both jump, knocking their heads together.

“Ow,” Kara said, wrinkling her nose with a laugh.

Lena sighed. “You get him, I’ll get the mop.”

Kara nodded resigned to the task.

It took a full twenty minutes of them petting and playing before Streaky decided he was ready for bed.

It took less than twenty seconds before they were both back on the couch.

“Now, where were we?” Lena asked her lips curving into a smile. It was unfair how sexy she could be without even trying and Kara felt like a fish flopping around devoid of any grace or poise.

So instead of attempting any sort of flirty banter, Kara wraps her arms around Lena and kisses her. Months of dancing around each other, unsure of where their friendship was leading culminated in a moment that quite literally took Kara’s breath away.

Kara was panting, her forehead resting against Lena’s forehead wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of Lena’s lips against hers again.

She didn’t want to stop but the last thing she wanted was for the night to end with her passed out on Lena’s couch because they were making out like teenagers.

They stop kissing and cuddle on the couch instead, the TV playing softly in the background neither of them caring what was on.

Kara’s head rested on Lena’s chest, listening to the calm rhythmic beating that she hadn’t noticed she had been marching with for months. Somehow Lena had become the constant in Kara’s life.

She pulled away to look at Lena when she felt the quiet rumble of laughter coming from Lena’s chest.

“What are you thinking?” Kara asked.

Lena smiled at her softly, leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

“I’m really glad I decided to adopt Streaky."

Kara smiled, snuggling deeper into the warmth of Lena’s arms. “Me too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comment to feed a writers sould or [click here to reblog on tumblr please and thank you!](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/158157027192/supergirl-ficlet-cat-and-co)
> 
> <3 deej


End file.
